


Lacrimosa

by DorothyLovesAnime



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Blood As Lube, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Child Abuse, Derry is Terrible, Disturbing Themes, F/F, F/M, Forced Feeding, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, Illusions, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Painful Sex, Physical Abuse, Sadistic Pennywise, Self-Harm, Torture, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorothyLovesAnime/pseuds/DorothyLovesAnime
Summary: Prompt numbers 3: Maturin finally had enough. He was tired of standing by and doing nothing as the evil entity know as It or the children of Derry Pennywise, continue to kill and devour children in horrifying ways. Witnessing how the death of Georgie Denbrough was affecting his family in negative ways. He goes to It in the form of it newest victim, and makes a deal with It.





	Lacrimosa

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing, because people wanted to read it. So, this first chapter isn't as I would like, but it's the first chapter. I'll get better as we move forward. As you all know by know I write It stories with a whole like questionable content. This one will be no different, as you can see by the tags. Just a little warning, this was have graphic stuff that maybe unsettling to a few people. I didn't tag a lot of stuff, because I didn't want to foreshadow anything. I'm not sure if I am going to bring other oc characters into this. I probably won't, unless the plot class for it. Sorry for any mistakes that I missed. I will in the future at more detail, and fix any mistakes. Please enjoy.

Golden eyes pierce through the darkness and into the child's innocent pure blue eyes. Despite the boys confuse expression, there was complete and utter terror in those blue eyes. His throat paralyzed. His eyes glued to the creature beneath his bed, that was now slowly crawling out from under it. It's once friendly smile was now a large misshapen grinned, showing off its sharp teeth. The young boy's body trembled with fear, intoxicating the tall clown. It sniffs the air, enjoying the fear, as it drools more in the process.

The clown suddenly jerks forward, as it releases a loud blood-curdling screech, causing the young child to fall back on his bottom as he cried out. Tears had started to form in his eyes, now threatening to spill over.

" What's the matter, Tommy? You don't like playing with Clowns?" It leans forward slightly.

The boy shook his head," No, I don't like Clowns,"

The clown dressed in silver, covered it's cherry lips as it gasps," You don't like good ol'Pennywise?" The clown lets its arms fall down to its side. One of its eyes staring off into space. " We can't have that now, can we? I tell you what Tommy! Let's play a game,"

" What game?" he asked.

" I bet you want to see your mommy and daddy. So, you have ten seconds to go and wake up your parents. Sounds easy enough, doesn't it?"

"So, I just have to wake up my mommy and daddy?" The child asked, "What happens if I lose,"

It chuckles darkly, sending shivers down his spine," You'll never see your, parents again. They'll leave you here all alone to die," its voice grew deeper and disturbing with each word.

The boy froze in fear. That's right! That terrible week still haunts him. His parents had left him home alone because they needed to go shopping. Minutes turn to hours, which turn to long days. He was afraid of being alone ever since then. The shadows in his room started to move towards him. He screams as he stood up.

" Ten...nine..,"

The terrified boy ran out of his room and down the hallway. It was dark, the pictures on the walls started pouring black liquid out of the eyes and mouths of his parents. The wallpaper slowly peeled back, revealing blood. He started sobbing and screaming in for his parents to help him. His feet splash in the blood puddles as he ran to the open doorway at the end of the hallway.

" Eight... seven...," The voice was cheerful as if it knew the true outcome of this game.The blood had started to rise to his ankles, it was thick, making it harder to run. His heart filled with hope as his parent's room grew closer with each step.

" Six...five...,"

" Mommy! Daddy!"

The door slam shut and locked. The boy started to sob uncontrollably as he kicked, and clawed at the door. " Mommy! Daddy! Please help me!" he cried out.

" Four...three...,"

His heart starts to ache in his little chest. _Why!? Why aren't they listening to me? Why are they not opening the door?_

The sound of muffled laughing caught his attention. His parents were talking about going on a cruise. They hated their lives here and wanted to start over.

_They were going to leave him._

_They were going to leave him here to die._

" No! Please open the door. Mommy! Daddy! Please!"

" Two...one,"

A chill ran down the boy's spine, as he froze. Tears ran down his face, as two large gloved hands rested on his shoulders.

"No...please," his voice was barely above a whisper.

The clown leans in and pressed it's red painted nose into the side of the boy's neck and inhaled.

Fear...

The clown's teeth sink into the child's neck.

His parents laid sound asleep, as his screams of agony filled the house.

Pennywise ripped off Tommy's arms, before tearing the sweet flesh from the bone. Blood pours down its chin and onto the floor.

This child was easy to scare, and his flesh was so sweet, like candy. He even had some fat on him too. Pennywise giggle with glee, as it tore into the abdomen, pulling out the organs and eating them one by one. Some were sweet, while others had a salty taste to it.

This boy was enjoyable, but so far. Georgie was the best.

" When will this madness end?"

The clown looks over its shoulder and at the young boy, wearing a familiar yellow raincoat.

Its eyes turn into a blood red," I killed you! I ate you! So why are you here?"

The boy expression remains blank, as he continues to stare back at the blood covered creature," I'm surprised, that you don't recognize me. Seeing as which we were both created from the same being," Georgie's blue eyes shifted to green for a split second.

Pennywise release a low growl, as it stood up, now towering over its former victim," You stupid, old, worthless turtle How dare you come to my world!"

" It was never your world, to begin with," The being within Georgie reply calmly," I had enough of your carnage. Your killing of the innocent children has brought nothing but misery upon the town of Derry,"

" Really?" The clown lean forward in disbelief, before breaking out in a fit of laughter," Why the sudden change of heart? You remained in your shell, hiding away from the world, as I slaughter countless children. You didn't do anything to stop my arrival. You did nothing to stop me from killing Tommy," it gestures to the broken corpse," Just like how you did nothing to stop me from killing Georgie,"

There was a moment of silence," Bill Denbrough. George's older brother. The boy's death still affects the household. The mother is now a ghost. She is empty inside. She no longer cares for her son. She stays in bed all day. The father has turned to drinking. He blames the boy for Georgie's death and now physically and verbally abuses him. I refuse to stand by and continue to let this happen,"

"Really...,' Pennywise suddenly disappear into the darkness, the fellow entity follows it. Knowing where it was heading off to.

Out of the dark corner of Bill Denbrough's room, Pennywise slowly inches its way towards to sleeping teenager.

It had been watching the two brothers for a while before it took Georgie away. That fateful rainy day, Bill was sick. Georgie asked him to make him a paper boat. Of course, Bill couldn't say no to those blue eyes. The boy gave his brother one last hug, before leaving with the boat and raincoat.

The older brother watched his little brother happily ran down the street, from his window.

He never saw his beloved brother again, but he still believes his brother is alive.

It could see how this boy could become a problem, but it couldn't understand why this boy was so special to the foolish turtle.

" I don't know why this boy is so special to you. Why is his life the only one that manages to pull on your heartstrings? All I know is that he could become a threat to me and my survival," It stops at the side of the bed.

" Why shouldn't I just take his life?"

Georgie walks up beside the demonic clown,"...I want to make a deal with you,"

Pennywise continue to stare hard at Bill as if it was studying him. It reached down, hooking one finger under the collar of his shirt and brought it down, revealing cuts and bruises.

" I know you came to this world to feed and cause as much chaos as you can before you have to return. So, the deal is by the end of this year. If you're not successful in winning the boy's heart, then you have to return the boy's brother,"

The clown chuckle," Why should I accept your deal?"

Georgie didn't say anything.

" Fine, I'll play along. Whatever happens to the boy's life will be on your hands,"

" I understand,"

" Now leave me. You damn old pathetic creature,"

Pennywise gave the boy one last glance before disappearing. Hopefully, this boy would serve as some sort of entertainment.


End file.
